


Not Over You

by ItsNotTortureIfTheyreFictional



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Identity Reveal, Oblivious Teenagers, aged-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotTortureIfTheyreFictional/pseuds/ItsNotTortureIfTheyreFictional
Summary: Marinette gave up on Adrien over a year ago. Finally able to speak to him like a normal person, she started to know the real Adrien instead of the poster child. She liked the newfound friendship. So, apparently, did he."My lady, I will always love you, but another has set their claws in my heart.""Marinette... What if instead of playing Mecha-Strike we went out for sushi?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What do you do when you have too many deadlines and anxiety? YOU WRITE FLUFFY FANFICS.
> 
> The group is in their final year of high school.

“My lady, I will always love you, but another has set their claws in my heart.”

Ladybug turned in surprise to her partner. Chat Noir kept his eyes on the roof beneath their feet. He continued, “I won’t serve you less and this — us — is most important to me always, so I had to tell you.”

“Chaton, it’s alright,” Ladybug said softly. She couldn’t remember Chat ever being this sincere and vulnerable. Still she smiled, happy he had found someone.

He looked up at her, large green eyes curious and more afraid than she’d seen him fighting akumas. She almost laughed at the expression. “Well, tell me about this girl who managed to reel in my alley cat.”

She saw his ears peak up at her question, but his eyes darted off again to hide the soft smile. “My lady…”

“I’m curious,” she insisted and leaned back against a chimney. Her yoyo zipped in and was set on her hip. “We have all night.”

With a sigh, Chat conceded. “She’s awesome.” He dropped cross-legged in his spot and let his tail flick absent-mindedly. “She’s brave and kind. A best friend to anyone, even strangers. A bit shy at first, but when she stands up for herself she’s a force.”

“Pretty?” Ladybug guessed.

“Very.”

Ladybug giggled. “I’m impressed.”

Chat cocked his head to the side, “Jealous?”

Her yoyo flew till right in front of his face and back to her hand. Chat jumped with a mewl. Laughing, Ladybug strolled up and flicked the bell on his collar. He smirked right back as if he hadn’t jumped a foot in the air a moment ago.

“I’m happy for you, Chat,” she said honestly and hugged him.

His arms wound around her quickly as well. He always held on longer. “We’ll still have to see.”

“We fight akumas daily. You can ask out a crush. Well, you can. I never—”

“ _Rrrr_ eally, my lady? How have I never heard…”

“Chat, don’t push the luck you already don’t have and I’ll send you mine in thought.”

She felt him laugh, “Thank you. I’ll need it.” He still clung onto her, needing it.

Ladybug hugged tight for a moment before pushing Chat to arm’s length. “She won’t turn you down, Chat.” _Not like I did._ “She’ll be a very lucky girl.”

The look he gave her told of resisted backside comments and puns about her luck and rejections. He placed his hands over hers. “I love you, Ladybug. That never changes.” Chat’s eyes were nothing if not intense. Angry or loving, he was always sincere. How could she have ever thought his flirting was a joke?

“I know, kitty. I love you too.”

He knew. He only nodded and within seconds his baton was vaulting him over the rooftops of Paris again, back to wherever. 

Part of her knew she was sad her kitty wouldn’t be only hers anymore. Though, she knew that had never been true; he had a life of his own somewhere out there and now he finally found a light there. Her partner’s civilian life wasn’t usually bright, though he wouldn’t say how.

He would have some happiness when she couldn’t be there. Some happiness she couldn’t give him. Not from the Ladybug he thinks he knows and not from plain old Marinette. 

 

* * *

  

Adrien remembered walking these steps up to school the first time and the wonder of freedom. He had since learned that school was anything but freedom even if it wasn’t in the locked walls of his home. Now he was in his last year he was all in one done with these halls, ready to move on to more, and ready to stay forever.

Nino greeted him with the usual fistbump, waiting with his headphones on by the entrance. “Sup?” he said, not really expecting a grand answer.

He would get a grand answer, Adrien had promised himself. “Actually…”

The headphones came off.

 _You fight akumas on a semi-daily basis. This isn’t even… It’s only Nino._ “There is something I wanted to ask you about.”

“Sure, what’s up?”

Adrien steeled himself as they walked into the courtyard. He kept his eyes straight forward. “You had a crush on Marinette once, right?”

“Pff, yeah, years ago. Why?” Nino’s voice tensed as he suddenly caught on. No turning back.

Adrien stuffed his hands in his pockets even if his gloves were warm enough. “I know you’re with Alya and have been for so long, but I just wanted to ask if it’s okay…”

“Dude, blessing given!” Wind whooshed by the side of Adrien’s face as Nino’s arms were thrown in the air enthusiastically.

Adrien frowned at his friend.

Nino quickly wiped the overexcited look from his face. “I mean, yeah. ‘S totally cool. Go for it.”

 _He knew_. Part of him wanted to ask how. _Oh crap, did Marinette know?_ “Don’t tell Alya,” he said instead, though if anyone knew it was Alya.

Laughing nervously, Nino skipped ahead on the stairs to the lockers, “You think I can keep this from Alya? It’s _Marinette_ we’re talking about.” He slammed his elbow against his locker gesturing wildly. Rubbing the pain away, he muttered, “She’ll kill me if she finds out.”

“Nino, please.”

“Sure,” Nino grumbled and actually got to opening his locker. “I’m just glad you finally got over your Ladybug thing.”

Adrien leaned against the side of the lockers, resisting a laugh. Over Ladybug? He was trying. Maybe he would never be completely over Ladybug but Marinette was actually making it seem possible. He could be happy with Marinette. He could make Marinette happy, he hoped. He wanted to make her happy at least.

Nino was cool with it. Nino was cool with everything. Nino wouldn’t be the hard part. Thinking about it now, the hard part wouldn’t even be asking Marinette out (though oh fuck that would be difficult), it would be Alya finding out and needing Chat Noir to protect Nino. Or Chat Noir to protect Adrien.

One step at a time, though. “Has… Alya ever mentioned if…” Adrien faded out. It was a stupid question.

Nino slammed his locker and stared his friend in the face. “What.”

Adrien shrugged. “Never mind.”

“No. What?” Nino hissed this time.

With a sigh, Adrien asked in one ramble, “If Alya ever mentioned Marinette liking anyone.” His shoulders sagged. “Forget it.” _I’m not going to act like a fifteen year old schoolgirl._ It shouldn’t be this hard, right? Except this was _Adrien’s_ decision. For the first time since Chat Noir, this was not a pre-set already planned out thing his father told him to do. And everything Chat did didn’t matter. This, this would affect Adrien only. And it was terrifying.

Nino still only stared when Adrien shouldered past him. “What?!” Nino yelled again after him. “How can you… Dude!” he started the chase. “You’re telling me you have _absolutely_ no idea that…Oh well that explains a lot,” he added at Adrien’s blank face.

“No idea that what?”

Nino suddenly got a wicked grin. “Nothing. Let’s get to class.” He grabbed Adrien’s arm and dragged him along, not answering a single question. When they settled in their seats, Adrien flashed a smile to Marinette, who waved back happily. From the corner of his eye he saw Nino pass a note back to Alya, who covered her mouth not to laugh, sneaking a grin at Adrien.

“What did you tell her?” Adrien hissed to his best friend. “I asked you…”

“Relax. Not about that. Although…” Nino drawled, enjoying the desperate anger he caused. Adrien resisted the urge to strangle him thanks to the training with Plagg.

 

* * *

 

Talking to Adrien would never lose its edge. Giving up on him had finally given her a chance to know him. No, Adrien wasn’t perfect (he loved puns too much for that), but he was a person. Seeing him as only the gentlemanly poster boy wasn’t fair to anyone involved (though he was a gentleman).

Getting to know him, actually befriending him was so much better. Talking like a normal person, joking around, it helped her in confidence as much as it helped him.

At least, it used to.

Adrien had over the years gotten calmer and more open, less the restricted boy he had to play for his father. Today it was like they were back at square one, or even before square one.

Nino and Alya had left together, Nino suddenly insisting there was a movie they had to see but when Alya asked which one he’d forgotten the title or even the plot. “Doesn’t that make you curious?” It had made Alya curious. She’d sent Marinette a weird look after, but still walked out the school, dragged along by the hand by her boyfriend.

Marinette had lingered with Adrien. “If all my money wasn’t going to fabrics for design I’d so get Mecha-Strike 4. Can you believe it’s already coming out in March?”

“Y-yeah.” Adrien once again tried to gather his assignments into his bag. Nothing flew this time, but his elbow knocked his phone off the front of the bench. 

Marinette picked it up and handed it back. “Are you okay?” she asked as he stuffed the phone back in his pocket. Did he on purpose avoid touching her hand when he took it back? Had she done something wrong?

“I’m fine!” he offered her a smile and rubbed the back of his neck. “Ready?” He swung his bag over his shoulder, the movement throwing his phone once again out of his pocket. Marinette giggled when he groaned and picked it up again. The black case had protected the screen enough, thankfully.

“So?” she asked again when they exited the classroom. “What do you think of 4? I don’t know if I like the new fox robot but the turtle one looks interesting.”

“I think the purple has some potential.” It was the first sentence today in which he hadn’t stuttered, but he kept his eyes forward as he walked beside her.

“The peacock?” Marinette pondered. “Looked like it had high speed but very low attack and defense.” She left space for him to retort, but he was staring ahead. Was he even listening? Did he not want to talk (to her)? “Adrien?”

He snapped back to her. “Sorry,” he smiled awkwardly. “Was just… thinking.”

Marinette shrugged. They’d come to a stop in the middle of the abandoned courtyard. It was strange to think that before the year was over she was unlikely to ever be here again. “Guess I’ll have to beat you in 3 as many time as I can before 4 releases. Is the weekend at Nino’s still on?”

Adrien grinned, “Yeah. I’m looking forward to it.” His smile fell and his gaze dropped to the thin snow. “Mari… Before that…”

Why was he so nervous? It had to be something about her. He could still speak to Alya and Nino, but she couldn’t for the life of her figure out what she’d done. “Do you want a practice round before that? Alya has been practicing…We don’t have much homework this week. Or do you have a shoot…”

He had a weird soft smile while she ranted. His hands burrowed deeper in his pockets and his shoulders rose. His eyes flicked up to hold hers. “What if instead of playing Mecha-Strike… we went out for sushi? Or something.”

…

Silence. One high-pitched squeak. _He can’t mean… he can’t…_

“Marinette?”

Even if she knew what to answer, her mind was basically stuck replaying and breaking all over again.

“I’m sorry,” he immediately said. “I thought… If you don’t want to… Mecha Strike is fine— it’s great. We can just hang out…I just…” He takes a deep breath as if to steel himself, “I like you, Mari.” He holds his breath like he expects a punch or to be let down or anything, and Marinette can only stare.

“I…” she starts over a few times. “You mean…”

Adrien hunched further and tufted up his scarf — Marinette’s scarf — to pretend it’s against the cold. “I would never want to lose you as a friend, Marinette. If you don’t feel the same way it won’t…”

“Yes,” she breathed before she realized she’d said anything. “I mean I’d love to! Sushi? What about Mecha Strike after? We can do both.”

“Really?” he smiled, mostly unbelieving. How could he not believe she’d want this?

Because she shouldn’t? Right? She found she was more surprised at herself than at him asking and she was plenty surprised about that. She was over Adrien. She’d fought so hard to be friends.

 _Oh mon Dieu_ , was this a bad idea? What if she reverted back to her babbling nonsense self? It amused her he’d been reduced to babbling before as well, but decided not to comment on that. Not to test her words, she nodded when he got anxious again that she wasn’t saying anything.

Adrien smiled broader.

Her heart flipped.

This was definitely a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so they're older but you can't tell me they're not both still useless with crushes or figuring out who the other is.  
> I am very busy but I've got a plan of where to go with this story. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

“Uh, here, let me.” Adrien hurried to pull out a chair for his date. Marinette giggled as she sat down and scooted forward. He took his own seat nervously across from her.

A waitress delivered them the sushi restaurant’s menu. Adrien took it with a polite “thank you” and Marinette took his momentarily distraction to look at him. Part of her pitied him, remembering when she was this nervous around someone she liked (namely him). Directly contrasting that was the side of her that enjoyed this immensely, seeing him this nervous because of _her._

His menu lowered. Adrien smiled knowingly and caught, Marinette blushed and hid her own face. Maybe she wasn’t entirely better.

“So…” Adrien started. Marinette looked up expectantly. Her tongue had betrayed her again. As expected, this had been a very bad idea. “The turtle has high defense, but that’s about it. Can’t really hit or run, right?”

It took a moment for Marinette to register he was talking about Mecha-Strike. Then she laughed, her body releasing the tension. This didn’t have to be awkward and change everything. They could talk. They always talked before. “Meaning you can’t mash your buttons anymore?” she taunted, folding her hands under her chin and leaning forward.

Adrien scoffed. “The only buttons I want to press are yours.”

Marinette blinked a few times.

“That… came out wrong. I meant…” He quickly turned to the menu. “So what are you having?”

Returning from her stupor, Mari studied the menu as well. They discussed the options, recommendations from Marinette’s uncle, snaps towards Marinette’s feeding pattern (“I’ve never seen you eat anything not from the bakery.” “Jealous?”), and eventually about his when he ordered enough food to feed an orphanage.

Adrien shrugged, a bit self-conscious. “I don’t often get to choose what I eat.”

It wasn’t that she hadn’t noticed, but she hadn’t allowed herself to admit that she still checked out her friend. Adrien was thin and getting thinner. “Are you eating enough? I know your diet is important, but…”

“I’m okay, Marinette.” He said it too quickly. He ate way too quickly. His food was inhaled in a way that was almost hilarious, amplified with how he tried to hide it. It was hard to hide his plates were empty within the second she blinked or looked around, but he tried.

“I saw that,” she only said when he ordered another round.

“You always _sea_ everything. Whale whale whale, what to do now? You _shore_ caught me.”

“How long have you worked on those?”

“They’re spontaneous. I’m like a fish in the water with puns.”

“Stop.”

“It was a relatively long walk here, I have a _beach_ of others ready. Some might call it a _reservoir_.”

“Just… keep eating.”

“Yes, the food is _fin_ tastic.”

Groaning to hide her laughter, Marinette folded over the table.

“I’ll _scale_ back the puns.”

Mari propped her head up to watch his face as she said, “Don’t be koi with me.” His smile and wide eyes of surprise and admiration were beautiful.

When they got to the third round (Marinette didn’t complain, she didn’t eat enough for Ladybug’s activity and it gave them more time), the conversation about video games and features Mecha-Strike had lost over the previous games that should return halted. Marinette sent Adrien another worried glance.

He sent her a wink and a grin in return, “My father and dietician don’t need to know.” Marinette only didn’t answer because it was such a Chat Noir grin. Her thoughts wandered while Adrien listed off most of the menu once again, now settled on his favorites.

She wondered if Chat had yet found the courage to ask out his crush. She hoped he was happy. They could both be now, now he had given up on Ladybug. Part of her disliked that still. A selfish part that loved the attention and loyalty, but that would never change, he had assured her that. Above everything, she trusted her partner to have her back.

Their further conversation, easy and enjoyable aside from a few awkward silences and frustrating puns was interrupted eventually by a ringing.

Adrien sighed and reached for his phone. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, take it.” Marinette leaned back to look around. The restaurant was actually quite pretty. She’d just been… occupied.

“Hello Nathalie,” Adrien said.

Okay, so it was over.

“I… I forgot the time. Yes. Of course… I’ll be there.” He shot her another look of apologies. Marinette smiled, _It’s okay._ “I was… with friends.” Her smile faded. Her heart sunk a bit, hearing him lie. It jolted back when he winked at her. “Study-date.”

Marinette turned away to hide her blush and raised a hand to one of the wait staff to ask for the check.

“Yes. Of course. Thank you.” Adrien hung up before sighing. “I’m so sorry, there’s been a reschedule and I had to be at a shoot five minutes ago…”

“No worries,” Marinette smiled, but forced. _Friends_. Right.

They cleared out after a brief discussion on who paid (Adrien eventually did, but Marinette added tips) and braced for the outside cold. She would be lying if she said the tension in her shoulders came from only fighting the freezing weather. They made their way to the corner of the street in silence, neither sure what to say now.

Marinette had many thoughts and questions about the future. A few about the present. And one she had to know now, “Why didn’t you tell the truth?”

Adrien tensed beside her as well. Slowly he turned to her, thinking over his words. “My father wouldn’t allow this. My schedule’s so busy and with college applications… He’d say this isn’t the right time.”

“Is it?” Marinette asked. How much of a date had it really been? They’d talked like friends. It had been nice, but nothing had yet changed. Maybe it would be better if it didn’t.

Adrien shrugged, scarf back on against the cold wind. Mari hadn’t been honest about where the scarf came from either, but he’d been so happy with it. “I don’t see a time where it would be right.”

“Oh.” She dropped her gaze to the pavement.

“No, Mari, I mean,” he touched the side of her face to make her look back up. “I mean he’d never find a right time for me. That doesn’t mean I don’t want this. Unless you don’t…”

She took his other hand between hers to reassure him. Over him, no. It wasn’t a silly crush anymore, but she had never not wanted this.

Adrien seemed to understand. He smiled and she smiled back. It almost looked like he was going to say something. His hand came to rest against her cheek, tilting her head back. “Mari…” he said slowly, his eyes shifting between her eyes and her lips and back.

He wasn’t saying.

He was asking.

If she’d been fifteen, she’d have jumped back. YOU HAVE TO GO RIGHT? Now, her hands still holding his one against his chest, she let one uncurl her fingers to reach for his shirt and tug him down. She leaned up on her toes and met him in the middle. Their first kiss was soft and sweet; lips only brushing; teens giggling. But it felt right. All that time waiting was worth it. The way his thumb brushed over her cheek was worth the cold and the press of his lips on hers was worth the honking of a car—

The teens jumped apart.

The Gorilla looked straight ahead behind the car’s door, refusing to look at the scene.

“Guess that’s my ride,” Adrien muttered. He smiled sideways at her and at least had the decency to look embarrassed. She liked the blush on him. “Do you want us to bring you home?”

A flash of kissing in the backseat shot through her mind, which she immediately crossed off. “I couldn’t…”

“The Gorilla wouldn’t mind.” Adrien’s hand shifted in hers, holding her hand easily as if they’d always walked like this. “It’s not that far.”

“It isn’t,” Marinette said, trying to gage the bodyguard, but he refused to look at them still. “I can make it home. You should go before your father really notices you’re not at the shoot.”

Adrien nodded and pulled his hand from hers. “It wouldn’t be a problem.”

“I know, Adrien. Thank you.”

She waved until the car turned a corner and he vanished from view, even though she hadn’t been able to see him anymore as soon as the window had rolled up and they’d said another goodbye.

Her breath released.

She’d actually just gone out with Adrien. She’d kissed Adrien Agreste.

Whooping, she jumped in her place, ignoring the looks people gave her. Nothing could bring her down.

The road Adrien’s car had turned into exploded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow the response to last chapter... Thanks for all the comments and kudos!  
> I mean, still don't regret anything.

_Not it. Not it. Not it._

Ladybug flew over the pieces of road. Asphalt chucks blasted feet away, into buildings, into the river, but thankfully not into civilians. Cars were scattered around, flipped or on their sides. None were the black car the Gorilla drove. People were evacuating and running in all directions. The road had almost entirely cleared out.

She hoped it meant Adrien and his driver had passed the bridge before the attack really started.

She hoped it didn’t mean they were underneath debris somewhere.

“Good afternoon, Bugaboo.”

Ladybug’s gaze shot up as Chat Noir back-flipped, slid back and stood up beside her. He’d dodged the swinging hammer of an angry short and stout man. How he’d already gotten here was beyond her, but she prayed it had been enough.

“You look happier than you should be,” Ladybug only commented before swinging up to a vantage point high up a building.

Chat noir vaulted up after her. “It’s a good day, My Lady.”

_There’s an akuma tearing up the city,_ she meant to say. The man who could only be described as a dark blue dwarf smashed his massive hammer into a nearby car. The crash and creaking of metal giving way was loud enough to hear above the screaming of the owner standing at the side.

Instead Ladybug smiled, “Yes it is.” A black car skidded turn after misdirected turn slowly across the river in the distance, trying to balance for the one missing wheel. _Thank God._ He was okay.

She missed the next thing the dwarf screamed up at them. Her mind had (though not entirely of course, she was a professional) wandered to today’s memories.

_Marinette!_ Tikki yelled in her head. _Watch out!_

Rubble shattered into dust where Ladybug had stood a second ago. _Thanks Tik._ Her legs pushed off again and she swung to the other side of the road, splitting the dwarf’s attention between her and Chat.

_Where are you, akuma?_ Dark smoke billowed from the man’s overall and head, almost flowing from his purple-blue skin. At least it wasn’t difficult to conclude this was Hawkmoth’s work and not an every-day criminal.

_In the hammer?_

Hammers. The first was thrown towards her, embedding in the building’s side. Another materialized from smoke gathering in his hand, then was aimed for Chat, who dodged with a laugh.

The boy was having way too much fun. Running along the edge of the roofs, somersaulting and teasing, “Missed me!”

When the fourth hammer sailed and missed, Ladybug caught the pattern. The smoke gathered and formed material in his hands, but it always originated from the man’s head.

“Chat! The helmet!” 

Chat caught on with a grin. “Ah, the safety hazard hat. There’s a pun there somewhere.”

“There’s irony, not a pun.” Ladybug gave up her position and tossed her yoyo to a lamp post to swing down. She looped it around the opposite roof next. Unfortunately swinging down and grabbing the helmet from the man’s head was not going to be that easy.

Instead of a hammer, a metal pole appeared in the man’s hand. In an arc, it aimed for her back. Ladybug pulled her legs up to dodge and spin overhead. Her yoyo zipped back to her hand. She threw it again when her toes were on ground, looping it around the pole and wrenching it from the akuma’s hands.

It flew over her ducked head and rolled into the distance. _Construction worker,_ she realized. 

“ _Iron,_ ” Chat smirked somewhere. “Iron-y.”  

Ladybug groaned and returned to her high vantage point. Close-range would not work.

Annoyed both superheroes were out of his range again, the shadow dwarf materialized a giant drill next. Instead of digging down, it sent the akuma victim flying up like a pogo-stick. Or a baton.

“Is it just me or is Hawkmoth out of ideas? What a _copycat!_ ” Chat grinned, using his own baton to throw himself at the akuma before the other man could land, tackling him in mid-air.

The two fell tumbling and fighting. From the height of a four-story building.

Why did her cat never think anything through?

Sighing, Ladybug circled her yoyo around a roof turbine vent before lassoing both of them. She let the string extend for a while to slow their descend. 

When Ladybug touched down on the ground, both her partner and the akuma were a tightly bound duo hanging a feet above the torn up cement. Chest to chest, their arms bound to their sides, they were stuck. 

“Well this is awkward,” Chat said, trying to inch his face from the angry roaring dwarf. “Quit squirming.” He looked up with big eyes and found no help in the smirking Ladybug. “Fine.” He reared back.

And head-butted the akuma.

The safety helmet rolled to the ground and came to a stop under Ladybug’s foot.

“Ow,” Chat groaned in pain. His forehead was beet-red.

Ladybug couldn’t help but laugh, “I’m sorry, kitty.” She picked up one of the remaining throwing hammers and with it smashed the helmet. A black little butterfly fluttered from the shards.

On her command, her yoyo dislodged from the roof vents. Chat and the now-normal man fell the last foot to the ground with an oof.

As much as she loved flying, as much as she loved hanging out with Chat, as much as she loved figuring out battles, Ladybug’s favorite part was cleansing the butterfly and the city. To see the damage undone and the happy faces was a reward nothing could replace.

Asphalt pieces rushed back to their places. Cracks in the road merged back together. Cars were set upright and automatically restarted.

Dazed, the man, still short and stout, but seemingly with a more natural skin color and not giving off waves of smoke, sat up. “What…” he looked up at the sound of a car crashing into a fire-hydrant and the resulting fountain and groaned. “Not my job. Anymore.”

Ladybug helped him to his feet. “Are you okay, sir?”

In a different type of daze, the man nodded star-struck. Even after years, that look still amused her. “Y…yes, thank you. What… oh. I- right.” Now akumas were more well-known, at least the conversation with the victim after was easier.

She looked around to find Chat.

Her partner was already balancing on his baton, ready to fly. He must have noticed her look, _Stay. I want to talk_ , but he saluted, “Have to go, my Lady. See you at patrol tonight.” He leaped from building to building until he disappeared in the distance over the bridge.

He had looked happy. Though she didn’t want to, talking could wait until tonight. Hopefully by then he’d have news as exciting as hers.

 

* * *

 

 The first sound Adrien heard from the Gorilla in a long time was of despairing panic. The bodyguard opened his charge’s car door after narrowly escaping the scene of an akuma attack, and found empty backseats. 

Chat Noir landed behind him and released his transformation. Plagg fell into his hands exhausted and was swiftly stuffed into his pocket with much complaining.

Wildly, the Gorilla turned to search around and froze upon seeing Adrien.

The boy smiled and raised his hands, _I’m here_. The look of fear was wiped from the bodyguard’s face in favor of the neutral deadpan. “I can open doors myself, you know,” Adrien smiled. 

Not amused, like always, the Gorilla returned to his driver seat until he would be called upon.

With a sigh of relief Adrien started towards the shoot location. He could see his breath in the cold air. _That was close._ He was even later than expected. His father would notice he was missing. His father could _know._

Maybe the akuma was an excuse enough? But he’d already told Nathalie something else.

He hated lying.

After a doubt Adrien turned back and knocked on the driver’s window. It scrolled down slowly, uncovering the Gorilla’s face. “Er, sir, I just wanted to ask if you could keep what you saw from my father and Natalie. For a while.”

No response. The Gorilla kept staring blankly.

Adrien cleared his throat awkwardly. “Thank you.”

No response. The window rolled back up.

“Alright…” Adrien headed for the shoot.

It was easier than usual. Boring as ever, standing still, moving only when told, it was the same. He allowed his mind to wander. Eventually the drone of the photographer’s feedback faded out. He’d risked Marinette’s friendship, expecting a rejection like he was used to from Ladybug. But Marinette wasn’t Ladybug. Marinette was real, she was here, down to earth and still her head in the clouds. Kind and strong and so adorably flustered when he’d asked. And she’d said _yes._

They’d gone out.

They’d _kissed_. He could still feel it, he liked to think.

But now. What now? Were they dating? Was she his girlfriend? What if her turning down the car ride was the first sign of her second thoughts? _Right, this boy’s nice and all, but there’s so much trouble with his family and his work and ugh, it’s not worth it._

What if…

“Adrien, take five.”

A voice broke his thoughts.

“You’re pale, kid. Started so well. Take five. I want that smile back in five.”

Adrien nodded to the photographer.

In the dressing room, he plucked Plagg from his pocket. The kwami zipped up to his face with a glare. “This job’s pay better get me my Camembert, kid. You’re sweating up a storm and I don’t appreciate being stuck in that dingy odor.”

Adrien sighed, “Instead you want Camembert’s dingy odor.”

“Insult cheese and you lose your Cataclysm. I already had to suffer through your date, don’t do this to me.”

With a roll of his eyes, Adrien leaned back against the wall. His head was pounding and dizzy.

“Kid, you okay?” Plagg’s shade fell over his face.

“I’m okay.”

Tiny paws patted his cheeks. “Don’t overexert yourself, Adrien. Fighting akumas doesn’t only weaken me.”

“I’m okay, Plagg,” Adrien repeated, shaking off the spots before his eyes. It was nothing new. Though usually it wasn’t this bad after he’d just eaten.

The tiny paws patted his growling stomach next. “I agree with this sound. When do I get my cheese?”

 

* * *

 

 It’s calm, like usual. Since Ladybug and Chat Noir had made their first appearance, crime rates had dropped. Nobody wanted to get involved with superheroes. The patrols were mostly to let themselves be seen to reassure the citizens and keep those criminals intimidated. Also, calmer civilians means less likely to have people be akumatized.

It also gave Ladybug and Chat Noir time to hang out with their best friend and let loose.

They ran over roofs, chasing and playing, showing off and laughing until they landed atop the Eiffel. Giggling and out of breath, cold wind searing in her lungs, Ladybug twirled around the metal beams of the tower, with never a fear of falling.

“It’s a beautiful night,” Chat said, looking at the clear moon in winterdark, his legs dangling off the construction.

Ladybug agreed, bursting with enthusiasm of telling Chat. She hadn’t even told Alya yet, she wanted to do that in person, not over text. She opened her mouth with the good news, but Chat was first, “I asked her.”

The words stopped in her throat. In such a short sentence he’d already turned his emotions. The ‘I’ started happy. At ‘her’ he was already sad.

“What happened, kitty?” She sat down next to him. Her happiness over Adrien were down the drain seeing her partner upset.

Within seconds, the classic grin was back. “I swept her off her feet, of course. You don’t know what you’re missing.”

With a laugh she swatted him over the head, careful not to hit too hard and knock him off the tower. “You shouldn’t be flirting with me now you’re taken, you tomcat.”

He joined in the laughter for only a moment. “Of course not. I’m true.”

“Then how did it go?”

“She said yes.”

Ladybug jumped up. “That’s great, Chat!” But his eyes didn’t join in the forced smile. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, my Lady.”

“Chat.”

He sighed. “I can’t tell you.”

“Why can’t you…” she started affronted. What do you mean her partner couldn’t tell her everything? But then she knew. Identities. Her fault. “I’m sorry.”

He smiled real this time to comfort her. _It’s okay_.

“But she said yes!” Ladybug threw her hands up in happiness, hoping it would be contagious. “Even if not everything’s perfect now, you’ve got more than a chance at happiness. Take it!”

Chat smiled. “ _Yeah,_ ” he nodded, “Yeah, I’m going to take it.”

Ladybug settled back beside him and nudged his shoulder with hers. “So?”

“So?” he asked back confused.

“What happened? Can you give me any details? How did you ‘sweep her off her feet’?” she airquoted. Marinette was nothing if not a romantic and she guessed they shared that. “Come on. What did you do? What did she say?”

Chat raised his shoulders with a grin. “I don’t kiss and tell, my Lady, what do you think of me?”

Ladybug’s eyes widened. “You kissed her?”

His grin got impossibly broader. “Yeah.”

Squealing, Ladybug hugged and shook her partner around. “I’m so happy for you!”

Laughing, Chat eventually shook her off, “You seem to be in a good mood as well.”

Ladybug shrugged and collected herself, “I don’t kiss and tell either.”

Chat’s face went slack for a moment. Suddenly shy at the memory, Ladybug played with her pigtails, “You know that crush I mentioned? Yeah…”

When she looked up, Chat had raised his fist with a shyer grin, “Pound it?”

“Pound it.” Marinette bumped her fist to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night me: We need an akuma!  
> Night me: A BLUE ANGRY DWARF THROWING HAMMERS AND USES A DRILL AS A POGO STICK  
> Night me: EXCELLENT. THAT'LL DO.  
> Morning me: What... Okay.


	4. Chapter 4

“Tell me they’re not a couple.” Alya shoved her phone into Marinette’s face. Adrien didn’t need to see it to know it showed a picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir hugging atop the Eiffel Tower, both of them happy and laughing. The clear moon and city lights definitely made it seem romantic, but Marinette couldn’t really tell her friend they were celebrating both getting a different kiss.

“They hugged. So?” Mari said instead.

Alya only released Mari to round on Nino entering the classroom with Adrien as soon as she spotted them. “NINO! Chat Noir and Ladybug were at the Eiffel again last night!”

Adrien gave Mari a smile while getting to his seat. Mari smiled back shyly, only unnoticed by Alya because of her arguing, “I know they’re there often, Nino, thus they’re a couple!” She pushed the phone in Adrien’s face. It was indeed a picture of Ladybug and Chat. Alya had probably taken it herself. Though the image was clear, it was slightly moved by the unsteady hand of Alya running or cycling. “Adrien. You’re a LadyNoir shipper. Convince these idiots I’m onto something.”

Adrien awkwardly slid in his seat. Marinette raised an eyebrow at him at this new knowledge. He used to be, yeah. Now he wished his best friend all the happiness with someone else. Even if it still tugged at his heart sometimes, it wasn’t fair to either of them or Marinette. “Uhm. I don’t know, Alya. It’s their business though. Not ours.”

“Huh,” Alya scoffed. “Even you. Why is everyone giving up? Nino. C’mon babe. They’re always hanging out late at night at the most romantic place in the world. It has to be! If I can get a picture of a kiss or an interview of their story, I’d… I’d…” 

Nino was about to answer and got a glimmer of mischief in his face. He plopped down in his seat and leaned over to Adrien. “So? I’ve been to the Eiffel with both you and Adrien. Does that make Adrien my boyfriend?”

Alya knocked the cap from Nino’s head. “Be serious.”

“You’re right,” Nino said. “That can’t be, cause we both have girlfriends.”

Jolting, Adrien sent a glare to his best friend. “Nino!” he hissed.

“What, man?” He caught Marinette’s wide eyes of panic, saw Alya’s inquisitive look fixated on Adrien and knew he’d fucked up. “Was it a secret?”

His words were overridden by Alya’s demanding, “What girlfriend?”

At least she’d given up on Ladybug and Chat.

On second thought, this wasn’t better.

Adrien tried to glare at Nino as long as he could. He couldn’t really ask Marinette now what they were. He couldn’t just claim it either, nor did he want to lie.

Marinette wasn’t saying anything either. She was stammering when Adrien looked up at the bench behind him. Her face was flushed as she tried to hide it behind her tiny purse.

Adrien could almost hear Plagg laughing in his head.

“What girlfriend?” Alya repeated.

“You don’t have to answer her, Adrien,” Marinette said. She’d dropped her purse and lay across her desk to hide most of the redness in her face.

“Yes he does!” Alya argued.

“No, he doesn’t.” Mari smiled up at him for a moment and Adrien wondered if he could kiss her now. Her face was so close. Adrien wished he could convey he didn’t mind telling their friends, that in fact he wanted to, but he’s only ever been able to have those silent conversations with Ladybug. Before he really could try, Mari had put her head down on the table again.

Adrien’s initial thoughts had been right. Nino was easy. He had greeted Adrien this morning with the usual “Sup?” followed by, “And?” had accepted a high-five, returned a thumbs-up and they’d been done. Alya’s eyes were set on truth or murder.

 

* * *

 

“Hey.” Adrien reached out to touch Marinette’s arm. She jumped and he quickly pulled his hand back to rub the back of his neck. “Hi.”

“Hi,” she returned with a small smile. Her purse was clutched close to her chest. For a moment she almost looked like herself from a year ago, when she had still disliked him. He was glad they’d gotten past that into whatever they were yesterday. What they were becoming was a different question altogether and one he’d like to answer today, here, before Alya and Nino found them at their lockers.

“Thanks, er… for distracting Alya this morning. She can be bad.”

Marinette nodded, brushing her hair back. “Yeah, it’s no problem. You didn’t want to tell her.”

Adrien shrugged, as if it didn’t matter. It did. “If you don’t…”

“I thought you were doubting,” she said softly. “If you are, that’s…”

“I thought _you_ were doubting.”

Her eyes flicked up. “No, I— I … I’m just not… No. Never.”

“Me neither.” He took her hands, resisting the urge to kiss them. That’s what Chat would do. “So… Marinette. Be my girlfriend?”

Marinette giggled and pulled her hands back to open her locker. When she looked at him again, half hidden behind the locker-door, only her blue eyes focused on him, there was something different. The fire and confidence he’d seen directed towards the protection of others was directed at him with a different meaning. It lasted only the moment she got her books, but he was entranced, trying to figure out what was happening. Or why he still didn’t have an answer.

The trance broke when she slammed her locker shut with a sweet smile, holding a finger to the side of her face, “Hmm…I’ll think about it.” She spun on her heels and walked away.

“Wha…”

She reached her hand out behind her towards him without looking back. She didn’t look over her shoulder until he intertwined their fingers and walked beside her.

He squeezed her fingers with a question on his face. _This okay? Is this a yes?_

She squeezed back and smiled up, a small blush she’d managed to hide behind her locker before clearly covered her cheeks now. _Yes._

* * *

 

Alya’s face was often the one taking up her phone or computer’s screen. Marinette wondered if that would change now. She’d only paused her skype conversation with Adrien (of course he had piano lessons. Of course) and immediately Alya had called as if she’d been waiting. Marinette had taken a moment to check whether that blush was still there or whether anything in her room could give anything away, though how could it.

She wanted to tell Alya on her own terms. Maybe tonight over skype. Maybe in person. Maybe drag it out. Maybe plant hints here and there so Alya could go full-reporter and figure it out piece by piece. Would that make Mari a good best friend, knowing her bff’s likes, or a bad one for not telling?

Most of her couldn’t wait to share it so much she wondered how she still kept Ladybug’s identity a secret.

That worry didn’t ease when as soon as Marinette answered Alya’s call the conversation starter was immediately, “I have a theory on Ladybug’s identity.”

Marinette’s heart rate spiked. Tikki zipped up behind the computer screen, behind the camera, and gesturing wildly. “What?” Mari whispered.

“Look, so she has some magic disguising her right? She doesn’t have to have dark hair or blue eyes. Maybe— Maybe she’s old and the young disguise is a fluke. Maybe… Maybe she isn’t even a she! We’re looking at this all wrong!”

Tikki stopped her panicked pacing/flying to stare with a sigh at Marinette.

Marinette let out a breath of relief as well and let her chair fall forward again. Balancing it on two hind legs calmed her. “Alya. We’ve been over this. Their identities are…”

“For their and our safety and should not be looked into,” Alya filled in, then whined, “But Mari… It’s so hard. I won’t tell anyone.”

Still Marinette couldn’t risk it. She dared another glance at Tikki who returned an empathetic look. _It’s not a good idea, Marinette. She’ll be a target. Maybe eventually. It’s your choice if you trust her enough._

Her choice. She still considered it. But not yet.

“Fine,” Alya huffed. By the changing background, Mari figured she was idly spinning in her desk chair. “Other questions: uni.”

“Ugh, please don’t,” Marinette groaned and lay her head back. “Applications and arrangements and ugh.”

“I know,” Alya agreed. “Other?”

“Please.”

“So Adrien’s got a girlfriend…”

Marinette resisted the urge to say ‘other’ again. But Alya was already off ranting, “Why doesn’t he want to tell us? Nino knows, but he refuses to tell me. Bro-code shit or something. Do I not get any girlfriend privileges?”

“Well you’re not _Adrien’s_ girlfriend,” Mari returned.

“Yeah, so who _is_?” 

Marinette had many possibilities in her head of how to tell Alya. Skype had been one. Her hopes had been more dramatic though. Softly, she said, “Adrien will tell us in his own time.”

Alya zeroed in on her. “Do you know?”

“How could I?” Marinette faked.

Something fake showed. “Are you upset? Sorry, girl. I should’ve thought of you first!”

Mari laughed. “It’s okay, Alya. I’m not upset about it.”

“You’re not? But you had such a crush on him.”

“ _Had_. I’m happy for him.”

‘Had,’ Tikki floated by with a giggle and airquoted, which looked more like flapping. Mari would have stuck out her tongue back, but Alya was focused on each part of her face.

“That sounds fake.”

“I am,” Mari protested. Even if it wasn’t her, she would’ve been happy for her friend.

Alya’s face softened. “You’re too good, girl.” She picked up her phone and brought it closer to her face. “So tell me why you’re lying.”

“Alya!” 

“You know something. You’re a terrible liar and I love you, but tell me what you know.”

“Why does it matter?”

“Cause! Agreste’s new girlfriend is our business! She’s gonna change the group. I mean, we gotta meet her. That boy has a fragile heart and Nino’s not man enough to protect it. We got to.”

Marinette smiled. So many options of telling Alya fleeted. This worked perfectly. It felt right. “If someone gets hurt you’ll protect him?” Mari asked.

“Either neither gets hurt or both get hurt, Mari. You can take my word for that.”

Marinette leaned back in her seat and folded her arms behind her head, repressing a smirk. “That’s a relief. I almost thought you wouldn’t be on my side anymore.”

There was a small silence. Alya’s suspicious eye took up the entire camera before it was jerked away to arm’s length. “Marinette!” she screamed. “Are you serious right now?”

Mari sunk into her chair and waved both her hands like _Tadaa_.

“When did this happen? What happened? Details, girl! Now!”

With a shrug, Marinette moved to close her laptop against Alya’s screaming. Another call icon had appeared again: Adrien was back from piano class. “Can’t, have to go skype my boyfriend. You kind of rudely interrupted.”

“Marinetttteee!”

“Bye!” Mari smiled.

Before Alya’s laughing face disappeared, she promised, “I’ll get it out of you later!”

Still giddy, Marinette didn’t leave Adrien much time to greet her before she propped her head up on her elbows on the desk and leaned forward, “So… LadyNoir shipper?”

Did she enjoy watching him go beet-red within a second?

Absolutely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, usually I try to pass the Bechdel test.  
> But this is fanfic. We know what we're here for. 
> 
> Also healthy communication, guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Chat kicked his feet over the edge of the building. His ears twitched to the sounds of the city below as he looked up at the moon. “It’s calm out.”

“We don’t do this often enough,” Ladybug replied, settling down beside him. She watched the cars rushing by, people walking, laughing; at its safety and liveliness and normality. Normality. She remembered when she walked there, slow and normal and scared. She’d never walk like that again. She still walked, but not … normal. The miraculous had given her a taste of flying and one day when Hawkmoth would be defeated and the miraculous would take it away again. She didn’t want to walk again. But at the same time she couldn’t wait for it either.

“We don’t do this enough,” Chat agreed. He breathed in the cold night air deeply. “No attacks. Just us.”

“That’s bullshit, isn’t it?”

Chat looked at her as if she’d grown a second head. “My lady, did you just curse?”

Ladybug laughed and nudged his shoulder. “It is, though! This — us — it’s more than akuma attacks. I miss… this.” _You._

He smiled as if he knew, “I miss this too.” He swung an arm around her shoulders and drew her in. The hug had nothing of his usual suave move, it was a best-friend hug, finished with a noogie messing her hair up.

“CHAT!” 

He jumped up and within the second was on all fours on the other side of the roof, grinning and waiting for her to charge. She hadn’t noticed she’d jumped as well, standing ready with her hand on her yoyo.

They stood, facing off. A moment. A minute.

Chat laughed. His laughter carried over the roofs and he rolled over. With a content sigh, he was once again watching the stars, limbs spread out over the concrete.

Ladybug followed his gaze up. It was a clear night; little smog hid the stars’ brightness.

She heard a dull thud as he patted the cement beside him for her to lie down next to him. He folded his arms behind his head and Ladybug lowered to sit cross-legged.

There was nothing to say, no pressure to speak, only company to enjoy. Nothing should be this easy.

It wasn’t.

As the silence drew on, the thoughts crawled in. No matter how she shut them out, they always returned.

She didn’t know her best friend’s name and he couldn’t know hers. It was only this easy because it wasn’t real.

But it was real. Chat was real. And she was really here, with him. But it all felt like a mirage.

“Will it always be like this?” she whispered at the stars.

“Will what be?” His voice was slow and deep, as if he’d been falling asleep like a content kitty in front of a fire. She didn’t mention it or the cold, knowing he’d only say _she_ was his fire. Although, he hadn’t said anything of the sort lately.

“Us. After Hawkmoth. After… everything.”

Chat was silent for a moment. He didn’t often consider something this long, yet she wasn’t scared. Finally, he said, “We’ve basically been through everything already. What haven’t we? I’m not afraid of what’s to come. We can take it.”

Ladybug smiled, “We can. Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“Nothing can stop us.” She could hear his smile. She could sense it fade. “Not us.” He rolled over to his stomach, head propped up on his elbows. “It’s not fair, is it? Who we are. This is who we are and we can’t share that. I can share it with you, and it’s amazing, but… under the mask…”

“No identities,” Ladybug said immediately.

“No,” he returned to reassure her, “not unless you want to. I’m fine with this now.”

“You are?” It was a relief he didn’t expect anything anymore. The years had matured her cat more than she’d thought.

He nodded, “This I’m fine with. This, isn’t hiding. On the other side… There’s my problem.” He lay his head down and stared at some point that wasn’t her. “My mask feels liberating. It’s my civilian identity that… that’s starting to crack.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m not like this. I wasn’t. I’m starting to be?” He readjusted his neck, unable to get comfortable. “Chat’s sort of leaking into my civilian self.”

“That’s not good.”

“It’s wonderful,” he sighed guiltily. He looked up at her, sincerity rushing through as always yet always felt rare and new. “I want this. Every day. I want to be honest and we can’t. I want to be who I am and I want people to know. It’s always been that way, just recently… I’ve been feeling guiltier about it than ever.”

She had no words. Yet she knew exactly what he was feeling.

Her hand rested on his arm and he leaned his head against her until she scratched behind his ears.

“It’s not fair,” she agreed. But it was for the better.

“Do you feel guilty when you’re with him? Knowing that no matter what, you always have to hide this part of you?”

“It’s for their safety,” Ladybug said automatically. Rehearsed. “Our friends, our family, our partners… It’s not fair. But they’re safe.”

Chat let out a whine sounding like a mewl.

“I know, kitty,” she said, continuing the scratch on his ear, the soft fur between her fingers calming her as much as it calmed him.

She’d tried not to think about it. Adrien was already always in danger. He had a _bodyguard._ He didn’t need to know she was Ladybug. Adrien liked her. Without knowing she was Ladybug. Maybe it was wrong, but she liked to keep it that way. At least for a bit.

Her hand stopped scratching when she heard a strange rumbling sound. Was there an attack? Was something breaking down?

“Are you _purring_?”

“NO KAY GOODNIGHT.”

Ladybug didn’t stop laughing until long after her partner had vanished in the distance. After her weak knees from joy had carried her home, and her transformation released, she looked down at the tiny pink kwami her her cupped hands.

Tikki smiled up at her, trying to hide her exhaustion. “Had a good night, Marinette?”

Marinette nodded and stroked the top of Tikki’s head. The kwami giggled at the fondness. “I did.” She sat down at her desk and leaned her elbows on it to lower her head at Tikki’s eye-level. “Tik,” she started when the kwami was nibbling on a sugar cookie. Big eyes looked back, always ready to listen. “Is it wrong to want Adrien to like me without Ladybug? Is it wrong I don’t feel guilty like Chat? Should I even be… I’m bringing him in danger, aren’t I? And…”

“Marinette,” Tikki said clearly to stop her ranting. “You’re Ladybug, Marinette. And Marinette is Ladybug. They’re not different people. He likes you either way. And he’s a strong kid, like you.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Left-left-right-A-A -Z AND BOOM.”

Marinette victoriously held up her controller. With a smirk, she looked down at her groaning boyfriend, lying back on her floor, who at this point didn’t even bother looking at the screen anymore and just randomly mashed buttons, hoping to win, ignorant that his character was walking into the wall. It made winning less accomplishing and thus gloating had to be where she get her happiness from.

She tilted her head and leaned forward, “How’s it feel to lose four times in a row?”

Adrien peeked one eye open.

Marinette grinned broader and giddy, she offered, “I won’t look either next time. I’ll still win.”

“Ha,” he laughed and rested one arm with controller over his stomach. The other, previously swung above his head reached up to tug at her pigtail. “Probably.”

“Definitely.”

He ran his hand through her hair, undoing the ties and combing out the waves of wearing her hair up. “Remember when we met? The bubblegum incident?”

Marinette nodded, unsure where this was going, but as long as he kept playing with her hair and his fingers kept brushing her cheek or neck, she was okay with it.

He smiled, “I was afraid you were going to beat me up right there and then.”

“I wouldn’t have!”

“You were intimidating.”

“I wasn’t.”

“I was still scared.”

“Maybe that says more about you than about me,” she said softly.

Adrien smiled, biting his lower lip as if he was holding back a laugh or bad pun. It apparently didn’t work, “Total scaredy-cat, you got me.”

It was Marinette’s turn to groan and she lowered her head in secondary shame against his chest. It rumbled with laughter.

His hand untangled from her hair and came to rest on her neck, where it drew her head up to his. His laugh met her lips in a soft kiss. After a moment she started to smile back.

She didn’t think she’d ever get used to it or ever fully get it through that she was dating Adrien. That she could kiss him whenever she wanted to. That they hung out almost every day. That they’d gone on cliché dates cause Adrien was as much of a sappy romantic as she was. That they watched and discussed rom-coms over skype when they couldn’t sleep. That she could absolutely annihilate her boyfriend on Mecha-Strike and other games when he’d tried to switch to his advantage and was disappointed and proud in finding that within minutes of learning the controls, she could beat him in those games as well. That she could walk into school holding his hand and watch Chloe fume and _know_ it was all okay.

It was better than okay.

Which meant it couldn’t last.

Was Chat right? Would this endanger Adrien? It was a joke, but what if he actually had been scared because he was so used to it? Being an Agreste couldn’t be easy. She didn’t want to put him through more fear. Or worse, if he got akumatized, and she couldn’t fight him, it would endanger the city. Or _even_ worse, he found out she was ladybug some other way…

“Is this okay?” Adrien asked, sensing her troubles. His words and breath she could feel brushing against her lips still. His thumbs traced circles in her sides, his fingers rested on her hips.

Marinette nodded. “Yeah,” she started to lean in again. “Don’t worry about me—”

The trapdoor swung open.

With unnatural speed both teens were on the other side of the room, staring wide eyed at the parents smiling sweetly into the attic. Tom placed a platter of food next to the stairs.

Marinette stared at both of her parents with a forced smile. _God, they’d just… did they see… oh fuck._  

“Leave the trapdoor open, Marinette,” Sabine said kindly and walked down.

“Yeah sure, yeah. Of course. Thanks mom and dad,” Marinette rushed forward to grab the plate of croissants. “Thanks okay bye.”

“Must keep the champions fed and concentrated,” Tom said. “Who’s winning?” He looked at his daughter, got no response aside from two small but strong hands trying to shove him down the stairs and turned to the boy trying to hide in the shadows.

Adrien slowly pointed at Marinette.

“That’s my girl.” Tom held up his hand. He didn’t budge from his place no matter how Marinette pushed. With a sigh, she high-fived her father’s hand and he started taking steps down. As soon as his head was below floor-level Marinette kicked the trapdoor shut again.

“Sorry about that,” Mari blushed, rubbing the back of her neck.

Adrien smiled, “It’s okay. It’d be worse if we were at mine. Natalie would not be so happy.” His eye caught the open sketchbook on the desk. “Hey. What’s this?”

“Oh, just some designs. Nothing great.” She quickly walked over, but he was already studying them.

“Are you kidding? These are great.” He picked up the book. “Can I?”

Marinette shrugged, “Sure.” He took a while to flip through them. “In the beginning there’s still some old ones. Later in there I’ve been working on maybe getting a portfolio together.”

“I like this one.” Adrien points at a dress. She’d been proud of that one. The middle portion was tied with a bow, the ends of it going up to circle around the halter top.

“I’m thinking of making it.”

“You should if you want to. Would look great on you.” He turned the last pages of the book. “Have you a date for the intake yet?”

“Two months.” Only thinking about it made her shoulders tense. “What about you?”

Adrien shrugged. “I’m thinking of physics. But I don’t know if I can do both uni and be trained in my father’s company. I’ll have to though.”

“Well… what do you _want_ to do?”

He shrugged again, but he smiled, “Maybe I’d like to be a teacher. It’s stupid, though.”

“It’s not stupid,” she said passionately. Then softer, “I think you’d be a good teacher.”

“Thanks.” He gave the book back. “This is awesome. I mean it: you’re awesome.”

Blushing, Marinette collected a few loose sketches from her desk to put in the notebook as well. “I’m trying. But whether it’ll be enough…”

“You could put my father as a reference, you know. In your applications.”

She jumped back. “I couldn’t!”

“Why not? You won some of his contests. You’re a good designer. He knows it.It could help put your name at the front.”

“I don’t think he’d remember me…”

“Mari…” Adrien stepped closer, reached over her shoulder and splayed the designs over the desk again. She froze in place when he hugged her from behind. “Of course he does. Or he should.”

She wanted to lean back against him. _You’re Ladybug, Marinette._ Gathering Ladybug’s courage, she eased into his embrace. He kissed her temple. “I don’t want to get into a college because of Gabriel Agreste. Or because of you. I want to do this myself. I want to be chosen for _me._ ”

With two fingers under her chin, Adrien turned her head to him. “And they should.”

“Trapdoor’s shut!” Tom yelled from somewhere below and the moment was ruined.

Marinette unwrapped herself from Adrien’s arms. “We should go downstairs soon. Do you want to stay for dinner?”

At the mention of food Adrien’s stomach growled and he grinned. Then it faded. “I can’t… Diet.”

“Your diet’s not healthy.”

“Neither is living off sugar cookies.”

“I’m perfectly healthy!”

His eyes did not flick down and back up over her body. They did _not_. 

When his eyes caught hers, he definitely blushed.

“Let’s… get downstairs,” Marinette mumbled, turning away to hide her own scarlet face and repressed smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Alya could not stop constantly side-eying the couple. In her head was a constant struggle of who to give the big-sister talk to. Marinette smiled back brightly and smugly.

Nino elbowed his girlfriend for her to knock it off. “Be happy for them!” he said.

“I am!” Alya threw her arms around both of them. “I totally called this. And I’m so happy for you two.”

Marinette laughed and leaned into Alya’s half-hug. She hadn’t been this happy in a long time. Nino grinned at her, while she was caught between Alya’s hug and Adrien at her other side, giving her hand a squeeze.

Nino grinned, “Yeah, it was going to happen. Though I had doubts with your insistent crush on Ladybug, dude. Was getting worried you weren’t going to see what’s right in front of you.”

_Ladybug_.

Everything froze.

“Nino!” Adrien said somewhere far away. “That was years ago.”

_Ladybug_. Adrien had liked Ladybug first.

“I have to go.” Marinette pushed Alya’s arm away and let her feet carry her to wherever. _Ladybug_. “Bathroom. Go— there.”

She’d made it halfway through the courtyard before Alya had her hand on Mari’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Marinette nodded, repressing tears. _Why does Ladybug always have to come first. I’m just second choice, aren’t I?_ “Just have to go. I’m fine.”

Alya gave her a look that said she didn’t quite believe her, but let her pass.

The tears flowed in the bathroom stall. Tikki flew from the pink purse immediately. “Marinette…”

“Don’t right now, Tikki.”

“Marinette, listen to me.”

“No. It’s you. You and Ladybug always have to… I can’t compete with some unrealistic idol. It’s not me. I’m not… _that_. I’m just me and that’s what he has to live with…”

“That’s what he chooses.” Tikki dragged away the hands covered Marinette’s face with amazing strength for a small creature. The pink dot covered most of Marinette’s vision.

“Because he didn’t have the other choice!”

“No. He chose you. And this means he likes both parts of you. And Marinette… Marinette look at me. You _are_ Ladybug. You are strong. You are brave. You are smart. You are kind. I give you superhero physical strength, but the rest is all you. Ladybug is a mask and a name, but you fill those shoes with your identity and your power and consideration. Adrien is not a judge of your worth. Your worth is so much more. He’s just a boy. Just some boy who is head-over-heels for all that you are. He’s not a judge of your worth, but he is a good judge of character.”

Silence.

The words tried to process. It didn’t seem true. That wasn’t possible.

She sobbed.

Tikki moved back a bit and rested her paws on Marinette’s knee. “We can stay here as long as you need.”

“Why do I feel so weak?”

“You’ve never been weak; ask your friends. Also before Ladybug. That’s why I chose you. Because of potential. Because we knew you felt this way but you could do so much. There’s no reason why you feel weak, but there’ll be a lot why you can feel strong. We’ll get there.” Tikki floated down and lay down, curled up on Marinette’s shoulder. Her head rubbed against Marinette’s cheek comforting. “We’ll get there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We can't have nice things.


	6. Chapter 6

“Can we talk?”

Adrien would be lying if he said terrible thoughts hadn’t flashed through his mind. “Sure,” he said calmly, swinging his legs from the bench to face her. His book fell closed in his lap, pages almost tearing from his fingers’ tight grip. “What is it?”

Marinette leaned against the library’s doorframe. Her arms hugged herself, but it wasn’t because of cold. Her eyes crossed the floor, scanned books on the walls, and always moved right past him. She took a few deep breaths as if she was about to speak and changed her mind.

Adrien stood up and walked over. He tried to hold her hands and reassure her for whatever, but she stepped back. “Marinette…”

“I really like you, Adrien.”

The words were good. The scared tone wasn’t.

“But?” he asked, waiting for the punch.

“No but.” She shook her head. Finally her eyes met his. “I just… There’s some things that… that you don’t know about me. And some things that you think you know but they’re not true.”

_Same,_ Adrien wanted to say. “Unless you’re in a gang, Mari, I think I can handle it.”

She laughed nervously and thunked her forehead against his chest. His arms slowly circled her and she hugged him back. “I just don’t want to be scared anymore. I like this. I want to trust you.”

“I’m nervous too,” Adrien said, “I don’t want to mess this up. I really like you too.” He started rubbing her back calmingly. “What do _you_ have to be scared of? You never seem afraid of anything.”

Against his shirt, he heard a muffled, “Ladybug.”

“Ladybug?” he repeated confused. “She’s the protector of the city. What could she…”

“You liked her.”

_I am going to kill you, Nino. With cataclysm. And bring you back with a lucky charm just to kill you again._ “Like anyone else. It was a celebrity crush.” Yet he couldn’t get himself to say it wasn’t real. He knew Ladybug. He loved her, maybe still, definitely still, but he found she was less unreachable than he thought. Romance only pushed her away and her friendship was what he had needed.

Marinette mumbled something else. Adrien pushed her slightly back to look at her. “What, you never had an eye on Chat Noir?”

Mari scoffed. “No.”

_Okay, ouch._

It hurt more than the comment should. _Oh fuck did Mari only like—_

A loud explosion shook the ground. The teens dropped to the floor, both clutching to protect the other. Books flew from the shelves in all directions. The pillars of the building groaned unheard in the roar of the blast.

When it finally quieted down, Adrien looked up. Aside from the mess, everything looked normal.

“What the hell was that?” Marinette whispered.

“Akuma.”

Another shockwave sent them both to their knees.

“Obviously.” She scrambled to her feet and set off towards the exit.

“Marinette!” He crawled after her, trying to catch his footing. Finally he stumbled after her, wary of the unsteady ground every few seconds. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to see what’s going on.” She raced through the hallways to the front door. Adrien could only follow.

A massive golem-like creature was visible above the city’s skyline. With each of its steps, earthquakes wrecked the city.

Adrien caught her arm before she ran directly towards it. She almost seemed to glare at him for a moment before her face gave way to the usual kindness.

After a quick look around, Adrien spotted an alley and pulled— 

* * *

 

Marinette took a hold of Adrien’s arm and dragged him along towards the alley. He’d be safe there.

“I’ll go look,” Marinette said, trying to get to the monster again.

Adrien tugged her back. He took up the space in front of her, blocking the way to the akuma.

She had to _go._ Ladybug was needed.

“Adrien, I’ll just…”

“Stay here, Princess,” Adrien said softly.

_Princess?_

He leaned down and softly kissed her.

_There’s no time for this. I need to go!_

Before she could push him away, he was already leaving. She heard his whispers, “I need to tell you. I trust you, Marinette.” Adrien stepped backwards. “Plagg, claws out.” 

A flash of green light took over her vision and she shut her eyes instinctively. _There’s no time. What’s going on?_

When she blinked her eyes open again, Adrien was gone and from his place Chat Noir leaped into the fray.

_Princess_. Oh. It rung in a different familiar voice. No, the same voice. _Oh no._

“Marinette!” Tikki zipped up to her face. “Ladybug needs to be there. Chat can’t do this alone!”

“Right…” Marinette blinked a few times more, trying to adjust. _Chat was… Adrien was…_ Chat. “Tikki, Spots on!” The kwami nodded determinedly and proud. The transformation overtook her and strength swelled. Immediately she was running, her yoyo swinging up to search for a vantage point to propel herself from.

Ladybug swung into action, swerving past Chat, vaulting from street to street with his baton. As she passed, he saluted with a grin before veering off to the next landing point.

It was Adrien. Suddenly it was so clear. How fucking blind was she?

Her boyfriend.

She’d been dating _Chat._

She’d been rejecting Adrien over and over.

They had wasted so much time.

_Oh thank God,_ was her secondary response after the internal screaming settled down. Happiness thrummed in her chest at the thought of Chat and Adrien being the same and being _hers_ still. Time hadn’t been wasted. They’d spent it together, just differently.

From her peripheral she saw Chat lose balance as the golem took another step. He fell screaming, reaching for the short baton falling from his grasp.

Ladybug swooped in and caught him around the waist.

“My hero,” he said, pretending to swoon like a maiden.

“Damn right.” Ladybug put him down on the ground. “Watch his steps. Be in the air whenever he walks. Don’t balance.”

“Got it.” Chat ran forward, somersaulting through each of the Akuma’s steps and snatched up his baton. Within moments, he was bashing at the creature’s feet. 

Ladybug smiled for a moment, then set off into battle herself.

* * *

 

“Princess?” Chat called, landing in the empty alley. He still kept yelling, even though he had to know the wrong people would start hearing him. “Mari! Marinette!” Fear crept up in his screams.

Ladybug ran behind him, trying to catch up with the constantly moving hero. “Chat…” she started when she finally had him cornered.

“No, no, Ladybug. We have to… where…” He spun to her in panic. His breathing was erratic. Ladybug had never seen him this scared. “My girlfriend was right here! What if she got hurt?”

She held out her arms to calm him. “Chat, it’s okay.”

“It’s not!” He got his baton out to leap away and search, forcing his way past her.

_I trust you._ There wasn’t a doubt in her mind anymore. Ladybug grabbed his arm and yanked him from his balance. “Adrien.”

He froze.

Uncertain and confused, he let himself be pulled back to the ground. Even now, he still trusted her to know better. “How do you…”

Ladybug tried to give him a reassuring smile, but his eyes were still searching the streets and roofs for Marinette. With a sigh and a pounding heart, she only said, “Tikki, spots off.”

Her transformation released. Chat went rigid when sensing the light behind him. He waited. He didn’t try to look immediately, knowing she’d never wanted him to. They’d been close to accidentally revealing themselves often in the past few years and Marinette had never needed to worry about her partner sneaking a glance. He’d always close his eyes shut and assure her he wouldn’t look until she wanted him to but even then his words had been redundant; she already trusted him. She had always trusted him and loved him for it and more.

Words were redundant, she thought; he needed to see. Slowly she turned him around by the arm. Marinette stood by her boyfriend, waiting for the blaming of lying or anything.

Instead Chat crushed her into a hug. “You’re okay…” he breathed.

Marinette smiled. Her knuckles rubbed against the armor on his back. Whether it was to soothe him or convince herself she didn’t know. “Silly kitty, of course I am.”

She closed her eyes against the light Chat’s transformation. “Mari...” his voice said softly, as if asking for confirmation. How had she never noticed Chat and Adrien had the same warm voice?

“I’m here, Chaton.”

He chuckled, “All this time.”

Marinette couldn’t resist a giggle. “This is different.”

They reluctantly stepped out from the hug, though keeping each other by the arm to anchor themselves. It took one look, Marinette at Adrien and Adrien at Marinette, for the two to burst into an absurd laughing fit. All the pieces clicked.

“All those fish puns suddenly make sense!”

“Do you know how hard it is to be limited to cats? There’s so much potential out there!”

“Don’t you dare.”

“There are so many fish in the sea, Mari.”

“There was definitely something fishy going on.”

Adrien lost his words to uncontrollable laughter again. When he snorted, Marinette lost it as well.

“This is not how I expected to find out,” Adrien managed in between. “Or what I expected. But it makes sense.”

“You’re not disappointed?”

“How could I be? The two most important people in my life are one. Are you disappointed?” His laughter died. “I… You always rejected Chat. If you don’t…”

“No nono.” Marinette insisted. “You’re right. You were always right. You… Chat is my best friend — sorry Alya — and you’re…” she gestured vaguely around, looking for words. _The kindest, sweetest boy I’ve ever met?_

Chat’s suggestive grin on Adrien’s face was not fair. “I’m what, my lady?”

No. She wouldn’t take this from Chat, she wouldn’t take it from Adrien. She put her hands in her sides and gave him a stern look. The smug grin gave way as he too saw the ladybug in Marinette. “You’re you,” she only said. “And that’s all I want.”

Adrien sauntered a step forward into her space, his hand cupping her neck and making her crane her head to see his face. “And you’re all I need, Princess.” 

“OH MY GOD! We were so worried about you two and you were making out in an alley?!” Alya rushed in, separating the two to hug her best friend.

Nino clasped Adrien on the shoulder, but there was a hint of tenseness and frustration in his voice. “Classy, bro.”

Adrien laughed and met Mari’s eyes over their friends’ shoulders. It was Adrien’s soft smile this time, yet there was a twinkle of mischief in his eyes that could only be Chat’s. _Our secret_. It wasn’t a burden anymore, weighing her down. It felt like a booster.

“You okay, girl?” Alya whispered. “You were gone for a while and then the akuma happened…”

Marinette squeezed her second best friend for a moment, “I’m good. Just needed to collect my thoughts.” Over Alya’s shoulder, at Adrien, she winked back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never had a thing for Chat? You liar. 
> 
> This has been fun ^^  
> Thank you for all the support and kudos and comments. Maybe I'll add some small pieces more eventually, but for now, this story is completed.


	7. Chapter 7

Since the bell rang Marinette had not been able to stop smiling. She rocked back and forth impatiently on her heels, watching the school’s courtyard fill up quickly with students and then empty out again slowly as they lingered to catch up with friends.

Finally the doors opened again. The proud grin split her face as two men walked out, busy in conversation.

He was still a bit shy, rubbing his neck awkwardly as he received a compliment. The other patted him on the arm and left. As Adrien’s gaze followed the other leaving, he caught sight of Marinette. Immediately he smiled brightly and raised his hand in a greeting before rushing over. Marinette ran up to meet him and launch herself into a hug.

“Hi,” Adrien said softly into her hair, then retreated to look over her outfit, a self-designed sundress. “That’s going to win something one day.”

Marinette giggled and softly punched his shoulder. “Stop it.” She grabbed his arms and made him refocus. “How was it?”

He smiled possible broader, only making her more proud. “It… I liked it.  A lot. The kids weren’t as… distracted and awful as I was warned. They were nice. It’s only the first day of course and maybe…”

“You’ll do fine, Adrien.”

He breathed deeply and nodded. “Yeah.” He pulled her in for another hug, the last tension of the day fading from his shoulders. When they pulled apart, their hands slipped together and they walked out of the courtyard once again since graduating years ago.

They walked around the city talking about his first day, meeting his classes, introducing himself as Adrien Agreste, their new physics teacher, praying nobody would comment on his previous career. He talked about his colleagues, his impressions of the place, his new job and he was so excited it was adorable. Chat and Adrien had merged into one person long ago, but when nervous he still reverted to his more reserved persona. Watching it fall away to his real self for her, safe enough to do so, was still wonderful to see each time.

He asked about her upcoming line. Though her initial reaction was screaming into the void to illustrate her perpetual state of stress, she then quickly started rambling about how excited she was to get it out there and her debut. She’d been working with Nathalie non-stop, if not on her line of clothing then behind the scenes on the business Gabriel had left behind. The business, now no longer known as _Gabriel_ , but as _Miraculous_ , and managed by Nathalie, had taken a drop in reputation, and Marinette’s line might be the push needed to bring it back up again. “SO MUCH PRESSURE,” Marinette concluded.

“Mari, Nathalie chose you for a reason.”

“Because of you!”

“Because you’re good and I have nothing to do with Fath— the business anymore. It suits you so much better.”

Marinette got a smirk he didn’t trust. “Really?” she asked sweetly. “I’d hoped you would model something for the line. Just one thing. For old times?”

He sighed, but knew he wouldn’t be to say no when she put up those big blue eyes. “I’m not sure I’d fit in the model category anymore.”

“You’re not a walking skeleton anymore, no. Thank God.” She skipped ahead and turned around with a smile. “But I’m sure you could fit _one_ of the dresses.”

He laughed. “I’m sure Alya would love to.”

“Aww,” she said disappointed, though the idea of walking down the carpet next to Alya, both in her designs, giggling and trying to be serious, was great. “I might.”

“Go for it.”

She returned to his side as they walked quietly along the Seine, enjoying the night’s air and reflections of the street lamps on the calm water. “I missed this city,” Marinette said eventually.

Adrien nodded, “It’s gorgeous. It’s home. Between all the traveling, I always loved coming back here.”

As she started to nod in return, she got an idea. “I know what we should do.” Without a question, when she started running with a plan, Chat followed. She led them through the streets they’d grown up in, running through streets and cutting through alleys, swiftly avoiding collisions with other civilians, while the buildings flew by.

Panting, Marinette stopped in front of the Eiffel Tower. Adrien stopped beside her, hand on her back. “You okay?”

Instead of answering, Marinette pointed up with a wicked smile. “Let’s climb.”

Adrien grinned for a second, before, “Maybe we should take the elevator?”

With a pout, Marinette rose from catching her breath. They couldn’t anymore. They might get hurt, with no possibility of whipping out her yoyo and flying them to safety.

“Or,” Adrien continued. “We could… The school has quite a flat roof.”

Giggling like children caught in the cookie jar, two adult retired superheroes try to boost each other up and hang on to thin roof ridges, slowly climbing their way to the flat surface they used to be able to jump to. By the time Marinette had dragged Adrien up it was well past midnight. They rolled to their backs exhausted, and found the sight of a clear starry night above them.

Breathing hard, Marinette determined, “That was so not worth it without powers.”

“I disagree, princess.”

“Do not mock me.”

“I wouldn’t dare.”

“Mr. Agreste, I might not be able to climb well anymore, nor do I have a degree in physics like you, but I still know how gravity works and I can still shove you.”

She heard the rumble of his laughter beside her. She heard his smirk as he rolled over, caged her and whispered against her lips, “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Is that a challenge, kitty?”

“Nope. Nope, not a challenge. Not a dare,” his voice squeaked for a moment. Never challenge Ladybug. “But you wouldn’t _want_ to.”

“Hm… still sounds like a challenge.”

Opting to stop digging his own grave, Adrien simply leaned down and kissed her.

 

* * *

 

“Should we get back home?” Marinette said, resting her head against her boyfriend’s shoulder, overlooking the city and its people. Nostalgia flared in every street corner; stories of luck and building something bigger than themselves. “I don’t want to leave…”

“I have to be back here at 9 a.m. again. We could just stay.”

Marinette laughed, “And you’ll just jump down, _‘Good morning principal, yes I did fall from the sky, how was your evening?’_ ”

“I’m a fucking angel.”

“Look at your halo!” She ruffled his blonde hair. “You sinner.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said dramatically. Then softer, reminiscent, “We’re heroes.”

“We were heroes.”

“Nah. I didn’t say super. Now we’re just heroes.” He kissed her hair and pulled her closer to his side against the night’s air. It wasn’t cold, but the wind was stronger up here.

They could do this now. Sit, wait, be together and not worry. Life still had stress, but they didn’t have to hide the things that made them happy anymore. No, they weren’t superheroes; they were normal and they were brilliant. Adrien’s fame was fading, Marinette’s could be rising, but for now they could sit on a roof not worrying about someone spotting them and starting rumors (though sitting atop a school roof at midnight might be more suspicious now they weren’t known superheroes anymore). Adrien could do things like kiss her hair and they could be together without backlash.

To the city they had never revealed their heroes were a couple, partly for the danger of identity, targeting and mostly by Marinette’s wishes, to not prove certain people right. Though a certain person found out anyway, because it’s a miracle another certain person kept her identity for as long as she did, cause she had eventually caved and told the first certain person a certain thing. But true to her word, her many words, the Ladyblog never spoke of anything. And possibly, Nino still did not know of his friends’ secret lives. Possibly. The guy was smarter than they often gave him credit for (He totally knows).

After they had discussed keeping it secret, Ladybug had been surprised to find Chat was still flirting insistently in public, with more bravado than she was used to anymore. He’d explained with a grin, “But my Lady, if I were to stop that would be suspicious, _non_?”

“Damnit Chat.”

Chat had winked. “We both know you love it.”

_Damnit Adrien._ “Yes I do.” She pinged his bell and walked away. If they ended up making out on a roof somewhere were nobody could see them, well… Nobody could see them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had the idea for an epilogue for a while, and there were so many possibilities and I don't know why I chose this one, but I wrote it out, so hope you enjoyed! Thanks for all the comments and kudos, even months after the last update.


End file.
